Transformers: The Next Generation
by Kageshi Hotaru
Summary: 2007: The year is 2027. When the Witwicky twins buy a strange Ford GT 90, Sam knows it must be one of the two missing Autobots. But, as the Decepticons begin to get active again, Optimus must make choices he never wanted to make. Ghosts of the pasts rise.
1. Misinterpretations

_**TRANSFORMERS**_:

_**The Next Generation**_

**Chapter One: Prologue**

**Misinterpretations**

_Planet: Junkion_

_Time: 70 Earth Years Previous _

_Team: Ultra Magnus, Mirage, Two Tone, Blurr, Chromia and Arcee_

"_**Mirage, report,**_" chimed Ultra Magnus' voice from Mirage's internal communicative systems. Mirage let out a vent of air before turning towards Two Tone and Blurr. They were investigating the strange building they had just found.

"_**Mirage here, Ultra Magnus. We found something. It seems sort of like a Decepticon housing unit. Should we continue investigating it?**_" Mirage reported, and then asked. He felt an air of a fourth presence among the three of them. 

Two Tone, a silvery pink and green Autobot Femme looked at Mirage worriedly before looking at the wall she had just been translating. She spoke many different languages besides their own.

"_**Negative, Mirage. We all know we don't have a medic to look after you if you get your aft handed to you. Head straight back to the regroup area, and wait for us there. Me and the Femmes will meet up with you shortly,**_" Ultra Magnus ordered. 

Blurr shot up before Mirage excitedly. "_**Well,-what-are-we-waiting-for? Ultra-Magnus-says-let's-go,-then-let's-go!**_"

Mirage chuckled at Blurr's enthusiasm to leave the Decepticon building fast - he could relate. The three left the building before gathering their things, and headed for the regroup area. 

"_**Boy, do I hate Junkion!**_" Two Tone exclaimed. "_**It's so vile and unsanitary.**_"

Mirage growled before replying. "_**Deal with it, Two Tone. We'll be leaving shortly.**_"

But, it was not meant that way. A Decepticon sniper, sprawled across a very tall junk heap, his crosshairs centred on Blurr, was watching them from a distance. He fired, only to have missed when Blurr knelt down to look at a shiny object on the ground, and shot Two Tone in the shoulder plating. Her scream alerted the other two Autobots, and the two mechs began looking around, trying to find their attacker.

It was Blurr who finally did. He pointed his laser gun at the attacker, and fired. The Decepticon fell over with a scream. But, the scream alerted all Decepticons in the vicinity. It also alerted Ultra Magnus, Chromia, and Arcee.

"_**Mirage, Blurr and Two Tone! They must be under attack!**_" Exclaimed Arcee, her pink armour glinting a little in the weak light.

The light green-blue of Chromia walked towards the area from whence the scream came. "_**We better hurry, then! Wouldn't want to be running around without Two Tone, now would we?**_"

"_**You have got to be kidding me,**_" Arcee said, with a hint of displeasure in her voice, as the three began running towards their comrades, determined to save them. "_**Two Tone is practically frightened of her own shadow!**_"

"_**Stop it, you two!**_" Ultra Magnus scolded. 

They arrived too late. By the time they appeared, all that was left was a severely wounded Blurr, lying on the ground in a pool of energon. Ultra Magnus knelt down before him, and lifted his head up. The two Femmes began looking for the remains of Mirage and Two Tone, if there were any. 

"_**What happened here, Blurr?**_" demanded Ultra Magnus. 

Blurr coughed up energon, and wearily opened his bright blue optics at Ultra Magnus. The optics were weakly lit. "**-cough-**_**We... we were sniped... Decepticon... shot Two Tone first... Don't... don't know what happened... to... Mi-... Mirage...**_"

"_**Ultra Magnus! We found something!**_" shouted Chromia from behind a junk pile. Ultra Magnus lifted Blurr into his arms, and rushed over the pile, keeping a close optic on Blurr while doing so. When he reached the other end, the Femmes moved out of the way, to show a mangled body on the ground. The colours were simple. They were purple, and the Decepticon symbol was clear on the shoulder.

"_**Holy... Primus...,**_" Ultra Magnus breathed. "_**Who... Who did this!**_"

Arcee looked at Ultra Magnus with a straight face. "_**The tracks tell it all. This Decepticon had no idea where his attacker was standing during the battle. That means, Mirage did this.**_"

Ultra Magnus nearly fell over, both from shock, the other from Blurr's weight on his arms as the weary bot recharged peacefully. "_**That's impossible! Mirage would never do something like this.**_"

"_**Exactly,**_" Chromia confirmed. "_**Arcee and I suspect a Cerebral Shell.**_" That meant that slagger of an Insecticon Bombshell was still alive and kicking. 

Ultra Magnus shifted Blurr's weight as he weighed the options in his head. Go Find Mirage and Two Tone, or Get Blurr To Safety First, Then Find Mirage and Two Tone. Blurr comes first, in his head. The young Autobot could offline permanently otherwise. "_**Well, let's get Blurr to the ship first and see what we can do for him there. Then, we'll track down Mirage and Two Tone. I am not leaving a soldier behind.**_"

"_**Right,**_" both Femmes said at once.

It took them a full seven Earth hours to stabilize Blurr. Then, leaving him under the watchful eye of Arcee, Chromia and Ultra Magnus rushed to where the battle scene took place to find Mirage and Two Tone right away. They searched, and searched, and searched...

... But the bodies of the two snipers were never found.

- 20 Earth Years Previous -

Ship: Interceptor

Captain: Ravager

Faction: Ally/Autobot

---

"_**Aw, blast it!**_" exclaimed an annoyed voice from the back of the ship. Ravager, annoyed that his peace had been disrupted, wheeled his chair around to reveal Digit, the ship's scientist. He chuckled a little as he noticed her cursing under her breath, obviously failing at an attempt to not have him notice. The yellow and white mech got up and walked over to the pure black femme. The scientist looked up with a shocked look in her green optics.

"_**Digit, how many times are you going to attempt this?**_" he asked, as he looked upon the strange spherical object on the table before the femme.

"_**Ravager, this thing is the key to finding Raj's race! Prototype doesn't even know her own tongue because of him... And besides... I'm not rather fond of the guy myself,**_" Digit confessed. She turned back to her strange device and returned to tinkering with it. "_**We've all gotten so used to speaking Cybertronian... I don't think it's fair to Prototype.**_"

Ravager resisted the urge to grab the femme by the neck brace and strangle her. If he did, his brother, Nitrous, would never let him hear the end of it. Instead, he grabbed the nearby chair, and sat down beside the scientist. He smiled kindly at her - a thing he rarely did - and placed his hands on the table before them. She sharply turned to him."_**Digit... we saved Raj from sheer offlinement and energon starvation. He's very grateful to us, and is helping us in defeating the Rebels and the Decepticons. Right now, he's the strongest mech in our force.**_"

Digit scoffed. "_**What's left of it.**_"

"_**Right. So, right now, I think the smartest and most logical thing to do is to keep Raj with us. One of these days, we will find a way to get him home,**_" Ravager concluded. He looked away momentarily, expecting Digit to continue their argument, but she didn't. She just went straight back to working on the strange spherical object she had been working on before her random outburst of both Cybertronian, and Paraitronian (their race) swear words.

----- 

Having no memory of your past life was hard on thing to deal with. Such was the life of the blue and white mech, Raj. Now, he was sure that wasn't even his full name; he was certain there was a larger form of it. He just didn't remember it. Ah... what it must be to remember oneself so complete!

That must of been why he loved Prototype so much. She was so innocent and young... just a Sparkling. Raj remembered bits and pieces of his life here and there through the days, and then, whenever Digit or Reviver weren't available (which seemed to be a lot), he'd go and pour out his spark on Prototype. She'd listen with wide optics and open audio receptors, hearing and storing every word he said to her. She remembered every detail of every story. 

There was one drawback. Reviver - the ship's medic - was completely against these actions. She claimed that once Prototype was older, she'd depend on those stories to fall asleep (because, eventually, that's what happened while listening). So, Raj stopped, and only babbled to her when she was wide awake. 

Right now, he was Sparkling-Sitting. He and her were sitting in the rather small Rec-Room of the Interceptor and were all alone. Prototype was chittering away at her stuffed toy while Raj watched her from a distance, letting her have her space. That was, until the little Sparkling crawled up to him, and looked up at him with her bright green optics, into Raj's own blue ones.

It was how she identified him. Raj was the only one on the entire ship that didn't have green optics; his were blue. "Blue-optics" meant "Raj." "Raj" meant "free story."

"_**Story, Raji?**_" she asked, innocently. She lifted her arms up high, hoping to be held by her best friend.

Raj smiled at her, lifted her up, and thought hard. There had been a recent memory that he had remembered the day before. He looked at her as he got her ready for recharge.

"_**Well, long ago, Raj used to travel with five friends, and one day, we landed on a planet called Junkion...**_" he began, as the memory began to resurface.

—

"_**Mirage, behind-you, behind-you!**_" exclaimed Blurr, pointing his gun behind Mirage, and firing. Two Tone was knocked out, on the ground, split eagle. Mirage and Blurr were fighting for their lives as they fired at all angles, rushing in on enemies, disappearing at the last minute, and knocking them unconscious with lucky blows. 

It was Mirage who noticed that Decepticons were dragging Two Tone away. "_**Hey, you come back with her!**_" Wanting to save his fellow sniper, he chased after them.

And that was the last that Blurr had ever seen of Mirage, for after that, he had gotten knocked on the head with the butt end of a Decepticon machine gun.


	2. Witwicky

_**TRANSFORMERS**_:

_**The Next Generation**_

**Chapter Two:**

**Witwicky**

_Planet: Earth_

_Time: 2027 (Saturday)_

_Family; The Witwickys, under guardianship of Autobot Bumblebee_

Samuel James Witwicky woke up from his slumber beside his wife, Mikaela. In the crib on the other side of the room was their youngest daughter, Sari. In the room next door, rested their oldest daughter, Anthea. In the room down the hall, rested their only son, Austin. The family knew all about the Autobots, the Decepticons, and the Transformers.

Hell, if the twins (Anthea and Austin) wanted to, they could probably go into the Empire State Building without trouble just because of how involved the family with the government. ... Well, maybe not, but that was just a guess.

A lot happened in the past. The Ark had finally landed on the Earth two years after Mission City. Along with that came Prowl, Sunstreaker, Side Swipe, Preceptor, and Cliffjumper. Two months later, the most amazing thing happened. Elita One arrived to Earth, and with her came, to everyone's disgrace, Wheeljack.

"Great," Ratchet had muttered. "Now, we'll have to deal with your constant explosions."

Shortly after that, they had used the AllSpark to revive Jazz. Actually, it had been an honest mistake. A serious and honest mistake. Wheeljack had decided he wanted to study the AllSpark, so he did. The experiment (not surprisingly) blew up, causing a massive reign of constant chaos around the Ark, (resulting in Ratchet's med bay being full for a few days, and Bumblebee, Sam, Mikaela, Ironhide, Will and Epps not being allowed to enter for four whole days) and Jazz's spark being revived, and him snapping awake screaming at an invisible and clearly imagined up Megatron. He was also thrashing at a clearly not invisible and not imagined up Cliffjumper. Yeah, that day was pretty fun. So, everything was working out perfectly.

Almost.

Five years prior to the time of this day, however, after many of the Autobots had landed, Ultra Magnus' team had arrived, and with grim news. After so many years of finding out that no one had died, Ultra Magnus had ruined it all.

It seems, the Autobots _had_ lost soldiers. Mirage and Two Tone were MIA. They had disappeared when the team had landed on Junkion.

And, today, there was going to be a meeting. No progress had been made on where the two Autobots were. None at all. Zilch. Nada. Nill. No_thing_. Today, Sam guessed, the two Autobots he had never met were being sentenced "KIA". He frowned as he got up. Optimus Prime was giving up, most likely.

Next to him, Mikaela woke up, and smiled sadly at him. She got off the bed, and picked up a still snoozing Sari. She turned to him as he got up off the bed, and sighed.

"Worried?" she asked.

"Should I be?" he returned, as he grabbed a shirt and began to get dressed to head to the Autobot base. Every Saturday and Sunday, the humans that knew about the Autobots would head there first thing in the morning. Any other day, it varied on who was there depending on the time and day.

Mikaela shrugged as Sari began to wake up and yawn. "Well, Sam... it _is_ about those two Autobots we never met." She then looked thoughtful for a second as she began picking through Sari's clothes. "I wonder what they were like..."

Sam laughed half-heartedly as he found a pair of pants. "I asked Bee. He says Mirage was playful with him growing up, but he usually liked to be by himself. He apparently was a 'rich-bot'. Learned that bit from Jazz. I got plenty of mixed reviews about him. Snotty. Nice. Kind. Snobbish. I think I prefer Jazz and Bumblebee's reviews, though. And Cliffjumper's wasn't even appropriate to say in front of Sari."

Mikaela chuckled as she began to dress said toddler in a little pink dress. "And Two Tone?"

"Bee said to ask Arcee, so I did," Sam said, frowning. "Her reply was simple. 'Good riddance to a scaredy-turbo-cat bot. She was scared of everything; including her own shadow.' She apparently won't be missed."

Mikaela frowned a little as she turned her head towards Sam for a split second. "Sam... Arcee really said that?"

Sam nodded. "The last time Arcee saw her, she was too frightened to even go on that planet were both her and Mirage were lost on. Apparently, Two Tone's guess was right; she never came back."

"Along with their best sniper and spy," Mikaela pointed out. She had finished dressing Sari and began to get ready herself. "Can you check on Austin and Anthea for me? They should be awake."

"Right," Sam replied, as soon as he had finished buckling his belt. "I'll get those two out of bed."

* * *

The reasons of the Witwickys being late that day was already known by three quarters of the Autobots, and Captain William Lennox. When the Camaro known as Bumblebee arrived that morning, the two said twins were half asleep, and Sari was giggling madly. As soon as the family had piled out of the car, Bumblebee transformed, and greeted the present Ironhide greatly, having not seen him all week.

Ironhide and Will had a lot of things to do over the week. There were reports of over _seven _unidentified protoforms coming into orbit, and Optimus wanted to know what they were, and why they were here. Will had now gathered a reasonable amount of information on them for Optimus, and was ready to steer away from the assumed report that Mirage and Two Tone were going to be considered "KIA".

"Will!" Sam greeted, as he walked over and shook hands with the man that was his Captain. Sam had joined the army shortly after graduating. "How are you?"

"Great, Sam," Will returned, and then he turned to Austin and Anthea. The two twins were complete duplicates of their parents, save for the eyes - due to the genetic changes that the AllSpark had done on Sam, the twins eyes were changed to a bright vibrant blue at birth; they were brighter than Mikaela's shade and resembled the Autobots' optic colour. Sari had a similar condition, but she was a different case. "Annabelle's inside with Blurr and Jazz, if you're interested in joining in watching a hilarious game of Battleship."

"Blurr and Jazz are playing Battleship?" Anthea asked, in astonishment.

Will chuckled. "No. It's Ultra Magnus and Hot Rod that are."

The twins were gone in an instant to see this historical event. For seven years, Hot Rod had been trying to get Ultra Magnus to play that old timer game with him. Seems he finally gave in. Will then turned to Mikaela, who was carrying Sari.

"Ratchet's ready to do his scans on her for you, Mikky," he announced, as he smiled sweetly at the little two year old.

Mikaela smiled. "Good. I have a few questions on her." She then marched inside. Finally, Will turned to Sam. "Optimus is ready for the meeting. The only ones that are going to be present are the following: Ultra Magnus, as soon as he's done his game, Prowl, Jazz, Ratchet, as soon as he's done with Sari, Ironhide, and Hound."

"Hound?" Sam asked. "Why Hound?"

"Apparently, Hound knew Mirage well," Will noted. "He had been pretty upset when he heard the news."

Sam nodded. "Keller?"

"Keller will be there, just not present in the room."

"Right."

* * *

The reason that Ratchet was scanning Sari is pretty difficult to explain. Shortly before Mikaela found out she was pregnant with Sari, Wheeljack's second attempt of trying to study the AllSpark blew up once more, and Mikaela had been within the vicinity of the explosion. The embryo in which she carried had been slightly affected more than Ratchet and Wheeljack had thought - Sari had the ability to access memories by touching a mech or femme, and could even bring human electronics to life if she wanted to. Sari, in a way, had become a human avatar of the AllSpark.

Thus, Ratchet became the little one's doctor, and official scientist tester. Sari loved it - for now. Mikaela knew that once she was older, Sari wouldn't really like it anymore.

"Ratchet? I'm here!" Mikaela called out as she carried Sari inside the Med Bay.

Ratchet's head popped out from underneath a counter, and looked at Mikaela with loving blue eyes. "How are you, Mikaela?"

Mikaela smiled as she placed Sari on the ground on a mat. "I'm good... but Sari... she caused our toaster to turn against us. The thing _transformed _and then Bumblebee had to squash it."

Ratchet jerked a little at the story. "Oh... okay. I'll see what I can do, but she's very young. She can't control it yet, so I'm really not surprised..."

"But it was the _toaster_... How ironic is that?"

"Quite," replied Ratchet. He constantly threatened the AutoBots that if they didn't obey his orders of bed rest, or deny his treatments, he'd reformat them into toasters. Sari must have overheard somehow.

* * *

Sam, Will and Ironhide entered the meeting room with faces that told they weren't in the mood to hear the phrase "KIA". They had never met Mirage and Two Tone, but this argument needed to end eventually. There were some that believed that they would never find the remains of Mirage and Two Tone. There were some that believed they would. Optimus Prime had never wanted to do this to someone he wasn't able to at least help, at least talk to reasonably before seeing them last.

The team gathered around the meeting table in an orderly fashion. Ratchet entered staring at a data pad as he took his seat. He acknowledged the others before looking back on it. Optimus sighed and placed his hand on his head in an annoyed fashion before starting the meeting.

"Autobots, you all know why we're here. For five years, we've been searching for Mirage and Two Tone. All that we've found... is information," Optimus started, before Will could even begin his report. The army captain punched the air before sitting back down on the table. "The information might be able to guide us back to the exact location as to where the two autobots may have turned up or died, but we still have found nothing, no matter how hard we try."

"Um, Optimus? It is very important that you hear my report, now," Will interrupted. "These guys? They are more than likely heading to the Decepticons depending on the information I've gathered."

"Will!" Ironhide hissed.

"Seriously Ironhide. I just put two and two together."

Everyone stared at him.

Hound was the one that spoke up. "What do you mean?"

"Five years, we've been searching for these guys, right? Five years ago, a meteor crashed into our yard, when Ultra Magnus' team arrived. They reported another ship beside them, that looked strangely familiar, right?" He looked at Ultra Magnus for support.

"It was Paraitronian. They follow us around sometimes," was the mech's only answer.

"Where are you getting at, Will?" Jazz asked.

"What if they are the reason for Mirage and Two Tone's disappearance? What if something happened that caused them to enter that ship instead of their own? Then, that means that these guys are our enemies, and we need to stop them!" Will argued. "These guys can be dangerous, and we have to stop them somehow.."

"But how do we know that their our enemy, when, chances are they aren't? The Paraitronians were neutral in our battle, so they very well could have just picked up Mirage and Two Tone. And even if they didn't, they'd still be here anyways," Prowl added. "They have our broadcasting channels."

"SIR! DECEPTICON BREACH!!" exclaimed Red Alert's voice over the intercom, completely interrupting the meeting. Sam and Will jumped a little before staring at the speaker system. "DECEPTICONS IN THE VICINITY!!"

Optimus sighed. "Autobots... find those Decepticons!"

"Yes, Sir!"


	3. Lennox

* * *

_**TRANSFORMERS**_:

_**The Next Generation**_

**Chapter Three:**

**Lennox**

* * *

"AHHH!!" Will Lennox snapped awake. It was that dream from last month again. That awful battle that landed both Blurr, and Optimus Prime into Ratchet's med bay. He rubbed his head worriedly as beside him, Sarah got up and felt his shoulder.

"Everything alright, Will?"

Will didn't know how to answer. "Yeah... I guess..."

Sarah sighed. "Have an odd dream?"

"Odder than usual, actually..." Will quickly told his wife what he had dreamed about, and she was not exactly impressed.

"Why would you be dreaming about that?" She asked.

"Don't know, honey," he answered. "It confuses me, too..."

* * *

**Elsewhere...**

* * *

A large meteor resembling the protoforms of Cybertronains crashed through the atmosphere. It burned up the grass that it crashed into, and quickly took form. It looked around until it saw the nearby sitting car. It quickly scanned the car, and drove off.

Simmons looked up from his coffee. He could have sworn he heard something...

* * *

**Later that Day...**

* * *

Annabelle Lennox, the sweet, young daughter of Will and Sarah, now around twenty, looked up at her father from unloading Ironhide of a large, white mattress. They had just gotten it for the spare room. She cleared her throat, and her looked at her father with a look of determination on her face.

"Daddy?" she asked.

Will sighed. She only used that phrase when she really wanted something. "Yes, Annie?"

"I want a motorcycle."

Will nearly toppled over in shock, and nearly scratched Ironhide's paint. Ironhide shook his frame from underneath him, and growled.

"Watch the paint, Lennox."

Will patted Ironhide on the hood, and looked at Annabelle seriously. "Annie, you can't be serious! Motorcycles are very dangerous!"

"Daddy, I know how to drive one. I've driven Arcee before."

"This is different! It's not a robotic alien - no offense, 'Hide - and a normal motorcycle won't be able to stop you from falling!" Will explained. "Driving Arcee and driving a normal, hand-made vehicle, is completely different!"

Annabelle sighed. It would seem she wasn't going to win this one, unless her father knew the vehicle was robotic alien willing to sacrifice their life for her. She turned away sorrowfully. "Okay, never mind, Daddy..."

Ironhide and Will waiting until she was out of earshot.

"That kid needs to learn," Will stated, as he moved the mattress aside.

"I think you both need to learn," Ironhide inputted.

"_Ironhide?_" came a voice from Ironhide's comm.

"Excuse me, Will. Bumblebee is calling," Ironhide explained.

"Not at all, Hide. I just need to put this mattress away, and then it's Sarah's yummy spaghetti time!" Will got right back to work.

"_Yes, Bumblebee?_"

"_Something came up - something big! Apparently, something crash landed in front of Simmons' house, and he's sure it's not friendly. The reason why? It completely trashed the store across the street just because it was in the way!_"

"_What? So not it's clearly a Decepticon?_"

"_Pretty much. There was about twenty people inside by the time it was done trashing the place. This is clearly a Decepticon. And, she's a femme._"

"_What type of car? I'll go bust her up if you want._"

"_All we really know right now is she's a vibrant green with pink accents. Sam called her a 'watermelon'. She's a Chevrolet Malibu. The licence plate she's using says 7W0T0N3._"

"_7W0T0N3? That sounds a little like Two Tone, Bumblebee. What if it's her?_"

"_Negative, Ironhide. It can't be Two Tone. This is a Decepticon we're talking about._"

"_So? We've given her enough time to defect._"

"_Negative, Hide. This is too destructive... even for Mirage and Two Tone._"

* * *

**Elsewhere...**

* * *

The Chevy Malibu with the licence plate 7W0T0N3 raced through the streets recklessly, trying to reach a specific part of Nevada. She didn't have a lot of time to do this. She just had to get there before _he_ did...

She just HAD to. Otherwise, all would go to pit for the Decepticons.

And that wouldn't be too good, now, would it?


End file.
